1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to figure toys and in particular to a figure toy in the form of a doll having suitable accessory items of attire for placement on the figure toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Figure toys have been provided for use in combination with a various number of accessory items. Such accessory items have included clothing, vehicles, appliances, pet animals and the like. However, all of the accessory items which have been designed for a particular figure toy or doll have been provided and manufactured with the size and proportion of the figure toy in mind so that the accessory items are correctly proportioned relative to the figure toy to fit or properly cooperate therewith.